mistbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin
Originally natives of the Zenurius Desert, scavenging in the dark for what they could, the Goblins didn't really find their proper place in the world until they managed to squirm their way into Human society. They began setting up camps outside the cities, trying to sell whatever wares they could to traveller's coming in and out, and eventually made their way inside after the Humans realized they had no intentions of harm. After a few centuries of urban living, the Goblins have adapted perfectly, and the Humans have long since forgotten that they are strangers at all, although some are still slow to trust them. Goblins as a whole have no political or religious affiliations, and differ in values. They do however, tend to stick together, strength in numbers and all that.. Physically Goblins usually stand somewhere between 3.5 to 4.5 feet in height, and are typically quite scrawny and dexterous. Their skin tone is usually a darker green in color, but will adapt slightly to their surroundings with a chameleon like ability making them adept at hiding. Naturally nocturnal Goblins prefer to live their day to day lives during the night, although their eyes are equipped with a cat-like haw allowing them function perfectly fine during the day should they need to. Goblin demeanor varies almost as much as the fickle Humans. There is genuine good among their race, true opportunists, and chaotic disturbers of the peace. For the most part, they all share a fondness for jewels, gold, and all thigns that shine. As a result shop owners and traders are quite common among them, as are thieves. They are genrally accepted in society, regarded as a peaceful race that wants no trouble, but not always trusted to the full extent. Goblin Names: Goblins will typically have a sort of nickname, and not being one for loyalty to family they will normally just go by a single name. Male Names: Locke, Sprat, Jinx, Trigger, Doof, Boogy, Foot Female Names: Tipsy, Powder, Wiggle, Tricks, Whimsey Goblins Traits: All goblins share the same traits. Ability Score Increase: Your dexterity score is increased by 2. Age: Goblins reach full adult hood by the age of 14, and generally live to about 60 to 70 years. Size: Between 3.5 to 4.5 feet in height, usually way around 60 pounds, size considered Small. Speed: More agile then most small creatures, base speed is 30 feet. Naturally Stealthy: You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at leastone size larger than you. Low Light Vision: Accustomed to darkness you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Nimble: You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Alert: All goblins are naturally on edge, and gain the Alert feat at character creation. Languages: Goblins speak common, and Goblin. The Goblin launguage is a very fast spoken language full slang and curses based off common, but difficult to understand.